This invention relates to an apparatus for use in thermoelectric power generation. In another aspect, the invention relates to a method of thermoelectric power generation.
A thermoelectric generator is essentially a device wherein heat is converted directly to electrical energy. The components of a thermoelectric generator include a heat source and thermoelectric elements for receiving heat from the heat source and converting such heat to electrical energy. A thermoelectric generator also typically includes some external electronic circuitry such as a DC-DC conversion circuit for receiving power from the thermoelectric elements at a low voltage, and delivering current at a higher voltage. Thermoelectric generators are usually operable in all weather conditions, and can be left unattended for long periods of time. Therefore, such generators are particularly suitable for use in remote regions where normal sources of electric power are not available.
Several types of heat sources are used in thermoelectric generators, including sources based on nuclear and solar energy. One of the most common types of thermoelectric generators is the fossil fuel generator, wherein combustion of a fossil fuel such as natural gas takes place.
Heretofore, such fossil fuel generators have had several serious limitations. One such limitation involves ineffective use of sour gas, (gas having high concentrations of hydrogen sulfide) particularly in fossil fuel generators of the type wherein fuel is combusted in the presence of a catalyst. After operation for a period of time on sour gas, elemental sulfur is produced which plates the catalyst, thereby rendering the catalyst ineffective. Another limitation involves the ability to use fuels having different heating values. In prior fossil fuel generators, changing from one fuel with a certain heating value to another fuel with a different heating value requires an adjustment of the air/fuel flow ratio. Such an adjustment can be time consuming and inconvenient.